


Soulmates

by Entropy House (AnonEhouse)



Category: Drake's Venture (1980)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demonic Possession, Exorcisms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Entropy%20House
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a devil in Drake. Otherwise he would never have been so cruel to his best friend, Thomas. There must be penance for what he's already done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Leonard Vicarie had never been an outstandingly brave man and he would not have risked Drake's ire by leaving his tent in the night had he not a sudden inflammation of the bowels. He fled his tent in haste and sequestered himself behind dense shrubbery far enough from the shore to avoid giving offense to the short-tempered mariners who filled the camp.

Whilst awaiting a fickle nature's course, he noticed the tramp of approaching boots and the powerful scent with which Drake was wont to douse himself. He crouched lower and peered through the brush whilst sending a fervent prayer to God lest he be caught literally with his pants down.

Drake approached, his beard and eyes reddened by the torch he carried. His unruly hair tufted at the sides of his forehead, adding to his wild appearance. He thrust the end of the torch into the soil and glanced about. Apparently satisfied by the soft night sounds of wilderness, he gave a great guffaw and began capering wildly in the flickering torchlight. "Soon, soon! I shall have the head of he who would oppose me! Doughtie's blood will wash my feet, and his prating tongue shall be still at last! None shall stand in my way! Tis not a one amongst them with belly enough to stand against my will! Thus mote it be!"

Shaken, Vicarie stared as Drake finished his mad adagio, snatched up the torch and returned to camp. Only then did the flux release. It took him quite a quarter of an hour before he nerved himself up to return to camp, and several sleepless hours more before he slipped around to the back of the tent where Doughtie was confined, and whispered through the canvas.

"Dost thou sleep, my friend?"

"Nay," came Doughtie's soft response. "I am preparing my defence for the morrow." There was a faint hissing sound, and a small flap of canvas fell open, revealing Thomas's face. He put away his pen-knife and smiled wearily at Leonard.

"A lawyer who represents himself has a fool for a client," Vicarie said.

Doughtie replied, "Tis true, but it will not come to that. How can there be a trial? Drake hath not the authority and the case is patently absurd. How can there be a conspiracy which chargeth but one man? How canst it be mutiny to assert my claim to the respect due me as a co-equal captain of this venture? How canst I have committed treason 'gainst the Queen? E'en had I done aught against the Captain General, which thou knowest never did I, how is a mission which hath not our Queen's official imprimatur of any politic import?"

Vicarie shook his head. "Logic and reason matter not. Drake is full maddened, and determined upon thy death. From his own lips I hath it. Neither law nor justice will be had for thee and most assuredly there shall be no mercy. Thy only hope is to flee for thy life. The savages' arrows might misfire, but Drake's aim shall not falter until thy corpse lie under his feet."

Doughtie was shaken. "He told you thus?"

"He knew not that I heard, and spake in gloating terms of his joy at the prospect of bathing in thy hearts' blood. Come away, my friend. I urge thee, flee for thy life."

After a pause, Doughtie shook his head. "Nay. I believest thou, and I thank thee for thy well-meant warning, but I have never on this life fled a battlefield. I shall think anew my strategy."

Vicarie wept silently. "Oh, my friend, e'en were this a court of law, thou hast ne'er argued a case in earnest. School exercises wilt not enable you to counter a madman's wiles and force of will. Truly, he hath all, mariners and gentlemen alike, under his spell."

Doughtie's eyes narrowed. "Spell? Thinkest thou that Drake hast done conjuries of his own, the like he accuseth of me?"

"I meant not that," Vicarie said hastily. "Only that our Captain General is a man of fierce will and o'erbearing manner, such that few may refuse his stern desire."

Doughtie smiled thinly, "I refuse him. Go now, Leonard, I would not see thee as co-defendant on the morrow."

"Wilt thou not be sensible and flee?"

"Nay." Doughtie put his hand through the opening and pulled Vicarie close. He kissed his friend upon the lips. "When have sense and I e'er been bosom companions?"

"Never." Vicarie shook his head, and slipped back into his own tent.

Doughtie pinned shut the hole he'd made in the tent, went back to his improvised desk and looked down at the notes he'd made, citing references and refuting the charges. He sighed. "As neither Queen nor Law may defend me, I shall commend my soul to He who is my constant defender." Doughtie knelt on the ground and bowed his head. "Lord, an it be thy will that I shall perish in this manner, I am, as always, obedient to Thy command. Thou knowest my soul ever yearns towards the Light, and I shall not fear coming into Thine august and most merciful presence.

"Howsomever, if it not of necessity be my time to depart from this fleeting and illusory existence, and it should please Thou to provide aid and succour for me, in this time of sore pressed trial, I shouldst be ever grateful and do aught that I may, with my remaining years, to exalt Thy most Holy Name among men, even amongst the very heathen, shouldst that be Thy wish. 

"I know that I have been vain and overfond of worldly goods, amassing far more than the simple needs of my body. I have been proud and have given way to anger. I have slain those who might, given proper instruction, have been brought to the full knowledge and serene acceptance of Thy Eternal Majesty. I have committed venial sins, even those for which the citizens of Sodom and Gomorrah hath been so severely rebuked.

"Imperfect though I am, I do desire that you accept me as Thy most humble and devoted servant, and makest of me whatever use you see fit."

Thomas crossed himself and then rose, stripped down to his nightshirt and went to bed, mind and soul both serene and confident that come what may, his soul would be assured a place in heaven.

For once Thomas held his anger in check, even though Drake sorely goaded him. Looking at the man with clear eyes, he could see that what Vicarie had said was the simple truth. Drake was mad. For himself, Thomas had no fear. Drake could not torment him further and he was certain he could demand a clean death and obtain it. Even a madman could see how uneasy both the mariners and the gentlemen were. He could not justify any further torture, once sentence was passed.

But John, and Leonard, and his other friends... they were at risk. Before Leonard had made him realize how much Drake had changed, Thomas would have sought a moment of privacy and bargained for mercy for the others. But now he knew beyond all doubt that Drake's word would be meaningless and his spite was unending.

Defending himself would do no good; he would have to attack... but how? He closed his eyes and sent a prayer heavenward, asking for guidance.

Drake laughed coarsely. "So, now you fear my justifiable wrath, you traitor."

Thomas opened his eyes and gazed on Drake, startled to find him barely a step away. Tiny red glints danced in Drake's eyes. Thomas flinched and made the sign of the cross. Drake leapt backward, shouting, "Bind him, bind him! I fear for my life!"

"Aye," Thomas said as the mariners obeyed, seizing him roughly and starting to tie his hands behind his back. "Thou shouldst fear! Thou, not my friend Francis Drake! Preacher Fletcher, know you the rite of exorcism!"

"NO!" Drake shouted, lunging at Thomas. Pink froth gathered at his lips and his hair blew back from his forehead revealing a pair of tiny red horns. 

The mariners shouted in horror and released Thomas, scrambling to get away from Drake. "Lord Jesus strengthen my arm!" Doughtie cried as he met Drake's charge. "Fletcher! Aid me!"

Preacher Fletcher's expression suddenly changed to one of overwhelming serenity, and he spoke in a deep, resonant voice, like, and yet unlike, his own. He held up his bible and made the sign of the cross while speaking.

"Jesus Christ has given me authority to exercise power over demons and other unclean spirits, in His name, guided by His Holy Spirit, according to His written Word, the Bible."

Drake screamed, a high, piercing cry, and fought to break away from Doughtie, who clung to him with a strength he had not known himself to possess.

Resolutely, Fletcher continued to speak, "To All Unclean Spirits Attached to Francis Drake, By the authority given to me by my Lord Jesus Christ, As stated in Holy Scripture, described below, I hereby issue these commands to you:

"First, You must leave from Francis Drake. Get out of him completely, even if he appears to invite you to stay. My authority over you is greater than his authority. So leave him immediately; as you hear these words.

"In the name of Jesus Christ of Nazareth, And with His power, I plead the Blood Of Jesus, And I issue this command."

Drake flung himself to the ground, arching his back and trying to bite and claw at Thomas, who merely closed his eyes and held on grimly.

Fletcher said, "Not only must you leave from out of Francis Drake but also you must leave the entire vicinity of this place and you must not trouble his loved ones in any way.

"In the name of Jesus Christ of Nazareth, And with His power, I plead the Blood Of Jesus, And I issue this command.

"Because you were troublesome and caused noticeable harm, you attracted attention to yourselves. Therefore, you have proved yourselves unworthy to remain on earth, and I hereby order you to return immediately to Hell, your proper home. Your visiting rights on earth are hereby cancelled."

Drake seemed to collapse upon himself, moaning, while blood streamed from his nostrils.

Fletcher continued, "In the name of Jesus Christ of Nazareth, And with His power, I plead the Blood Of Jesus, And I issue this command.

"From this moment until you complete your journey back to Hell, you are hereby bound, so that you can do no further harm to humans or their possessions.

"In the name of Jesus Christ of Nazareth, And with His power, I plead the Blood Of Jesus, And I issue this command.

"Finally, I hereby break and shatter and trample upon all curses, hexes, spells, incantations and charms which have ever been placed on Francis Drake. I loose him from all bindings whatsoever. He now is free to return completely to the care and tender mercy of our Lord Jesus Christ.

"In the name of Jesus Christ of Nazareth, And with His power, I plead the Blood Of Jesus, And I issue this command."

A puff of brimstone in the shape of a demon rose from Drake's body, grimacing fiercely before it sank into the earth. The horns faded away from Drake's forehead, and his eyes lightened, the inner flames vanishing as a blown candle. He wept. "Thomas, Thomas, forgive me."

Fletcher knelt and made the sign of the cross on Drake's forehead and heart. He said, " Thank you, Lord.

Praise God, from whom all blessings flow;  
Praise Him, all creatures here below;  
Praise Him above, ye heavenly host;  
Praise Father, Son, and Holy Ghost.  
I love You.  
Amen."

Thomas put his arms about Drake. "Oh, my friend, I knew that thou never wouldst have so abused me." Giving in to the emotions of the moment, he kissed Drake full on the mouth. 

And Drake reciprocated lustily, as he had in Ireland.

Belatedly, Doughtie recalled the entire crew, and an ordained minister, were witnesses and he pushed away from Drake, feeling his ears heat. "Forgive me Father, for I know I have sinned."

Fletcher looked down at him and Drake, and smiled. "My children, where there is love; there is no sin."

Drake rose to his knees. "But I have sinned grievously, Father. When my ship was treacherously set upon in the harbour of St. Juan de Lua in 1567, I leapt overboard. As I was drowning, full of rage and unchristian defiance of fate, I cursed my God, who had not protected me, or my fellows. I swore that I should serve the devil himself, did he only preserve my life and allow me vengeance upon the Spaniards." Drake wept again. "I sold my immortal soul out of hate, Fletcher. What hope is there for me?"

"Love opposes hate." Fletcher's lips curved in a serene smile. "That was always My message. I did not limit it to the love of man for maid." A nimbus formed around Fletcher and he rose unsupported into the air. "My servant, Fletcher, has allowed me to speak to thee directly, my son. I have cast out thy demons, yet thou must make recompense for thy sins."

"Yes, Father," Drake said, looking up with adoration in his eyes. Around him sailors and gentlemen alike knelt in the sand in awe, gazing at the miracle in their midst. Even the nearby penguins stopped their raucous squabbling and gazed at the sublimely transfigured preacher. "I beg thee, give me penance meet to fit my transgressions."

"Thou must never voyage on the sea again. The sea demon who once owned your soul would find thee again and tempt thee."

Drake's eyes were sad, but he nodded. "Verily, it shall be so." He sighed. "Tis hard, a lifelong exile not merely from my homeland, but from the sea which I love."

Thomas took his hand and gripped it hard. "At the least, thou shalt not face exile alone. Whither thou goest, so fare I."

Drake gazed on Thomas in wonder. "Wouldst surrender the gay life of court, the sophistication of the continent, the plaudits of your peers?"

"Aye," Thomas said simply.

Fletcher smiled gently again. "Thou hast a loyal friend, one fit to help thee in thy mission."

"Mission, Father?" Drake asked.

"I wouldst have the inhabitants of this continent preserved from abuse. Slavery is an abomination in my eyes." Fletcher looked sternly at Drake. "My Children are not to be sold. You will lead them in revolt and drive all invaders from this continent."

Drake lowered his eyes in shame, remembering his early career as a slaver. "Yes, my Lord." He rose to his feet, Thomas at his side. He suddenly grinned. "This shall be a great adventure!"

Doughtie laughed and then accompanied Drake into the Patagonian jungle.

Fletcher sank down until his feet touched the sand, and the glow faded. He cleared his throat and spoke in his normal voice, the heavenly visitant having left him. "What do we do now?"

Nuño, the Portuguese navigator, had followed nearly everything. Understanding was easier than speaking. He stood up. "We rob Spaniards, become very rich and go to England?"

The crew stood up and cheered.


End file.
